icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Midwest Elite Hockey League
The Midwest Elite Hockey League (MWEHL) is located primarily in the Midwest United States and is the premier amateur youth hockey league in the United States. Players from all over the country move to the area where the teams are located to gain exposure and skill development needed for higher levels. Many of the leagues top players go on to compete in Major Junior, Tier I Jr Hockey, NCAA Hockey http://www.rpiathletics.com/roster.aspx?rp_id=2057, NHLhttp://stars.nhl.com/team/app/?service=page&page=NewsPage&articleid=369051, and other professional leagues. The MWEHL showcase tournaments and games are heavily scouted by scouts from the USHL, NCAA schools, and the OHL due to the convenience of seeing many top players in one game or weekend. League format The MWEHL acts as an umbrella organization for the league's teams which compete at various levels of youth hockey from Midget Major 18U to Squirt Minor. The league also operates three girls levels. The MWEHL is sanctioned by USA Hockey and acts as a development system for the country's top youth playershttp://www.michiganhockeyonline.com/archived%20articles/October%2016,%202006/midgetaaa.html. League History The Midwest Elite Hockey league launched a new Midget Major league,the Tier I Elite Hockey League for the 2008-2009 season. The MWEHL also re-aligned the league and will consist of 4 divisions of 5 teams: Each team will play 46 games with 2 home and 2 away inter division games as well as 6 showcases with each division hosting 3 showcases and travel to each other's showcase once. As well as providing excellent competition for the teams within the league, the new format will also reduce the travel costs for the organizations. The Midget Major (U18) teams play a rigorous tournament schedule that will now be in part replaced by the showcases that are included in the league schedule. The new Midget league will fly under the MWEHL banner using its rules and policies. USA Hockey will monitor the new league and its development. The MWEHL plans to expand the new format to the Midget Minor (U16) level next season and in the future to all levels. For the 2009-2010 Season the league added an Eastern Division with the addition of five teams from the northeast US. Tier I Elite Hockey League Teams Detroit Division: *Detroit Belle Tire (Taylor, Michigan) *Detroit Compuware (Plymouth, Michigan) *Detroit Honeybaked (Oak Park, Michigan) *Detroit Little Caesars (Detroit, Michigan) *Detroit Victory Honda (Plymouth, Michigan) Chicago Division: *Chicago Fury *Chicago Mission *Chicago Young Americans *Team Illinois Mid American Division: *Cleveland Barons *Pittsburgh Hornets *Ohio Blue Jackets *St. Louis AAA Blues *Russell Stover (Kansas City, Missouri) *Dallas Stars West Division: *Colorado Thunderbirds *Colorado Rampage *LA Jr. Kings *LA Selects *PF Changs (Scottsdale, Arizona) East Division: *Boston Advantage *Buffalo Regal's *Philadelphia Jr. Flyers *Pittsburgh Hornets *Team Comcast (Pennsauken, New Jersey) MWEHL Champions 2007-2008 MWEHL League Champions *U18 - Cleveland Barons *U16 - Compuware *1993 - Little Caesars *1994 - Compuware *1995 - Honeybaked *1996 - Belle Tire *1997 - Compuware *1998 - Compuware MWEHL Girls Division Champions 2007-2008 *14U - Little Caesars *16U - Colorado Select *19U - Shattuck St Mary Recent Notable MWEHL Alumni *Patrick Kane 2007 draft by Chicago Blackhawks *Trevor Nillhttp://blues.nhl.com/team/app?page=PlayerDetail&playerId=8473988&service=page 2007 draft by St. Louis Blues *Matt Donovanhttp://islanders.nhl.com/team/app?articleid=368377&page=NewsPage&service=page 2008 draft by New York Islanders References External links *T1EHL official site *Maps to T1EHL - MWEHL rinks Category:Ice hockey leagues